Pain
by ShieiniRyoTenchiMeshiko
Summary: A songfic from Three Days Grace. Sasha and John in this one. My 1st songfic so cut me some slack! Please Read and Review! Thanks!


Hi! This is my 1st song fic, and NO this does not go with my original story whatsoever! Lemme know how you like it! Yay!

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
_

Sasha Collins stood in the shadowed doorway to the containment cell in Olduvai's Mars base. Her black hair was down from its ponytail, blood caused the normally soft hair to stick and clump together in areas that gave her the look of a savage. She was bloody, some hers, some Hell-Knights, some her fallen comrades.

_You're sick of feeling down  
You're not the only one_

John came from around the corner, firing at an oncoming Hell creature. Fire. Shoot. Fire. Reload and fire. Things looked hopeless. Their teammates dead and or turned into a Hell Knight, or mutated creature. Only Sasha, John, Nathaniel, and Sam remained alive, or as alive as they could be.

_I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
_

Sasha turned slowly her eyes focused on the ground. She held her gun in her right hand, gripped tightly to the point where her knuckles were white underneath the fingerless gloves that were bloodied and torn. She felt Pain, and nothing more.

_This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
_

"_John._" Her voice was soft and very small. She had lost so much, she was so afraid, and tried to figure what to do in a split moment she reached for him.

_Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

He was running backwards as more came at him. He did not see the haunting female figure in the doorway, battered and bloody. Running for a life he was ashamed of, a life where only pain and misunderstanding ruled his days. A firm hand gripped his shoulder and he stopped only knowing pain.

_Pain, without love_

He turned, his mind not comprehending the features of the woman in front of him with the painful grip. He swung and fired.

_  
Pain, I can't get enough_

She screamed as the bullet passed through her chest, missing her heart. The pain dissipated on his shoulder, and not thinking he picked the writhing body up and ran to a sector that was cleared. He had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was pain. He set the body down as the familiarity of her figure dawned on him. Sasha Collins, the love of his life and he had shot her in the heat of everything. She moaned, but it didn't seem like it was a painful moan, more like pleasure. He kneeled down to put pressure on her wound to stop the bleeding. _  
_

_Pain, I like rough_

She reached up at him, blood streaming down the sides of her cheeks from her mouth. She grabbed his vest and pulled him down closer, her eyes were unfocused and dazed in pain. Their lips met and he felt her teeth grip his bottom lip and her hand moved to the back of his head, gripping hard, nails digging into the skin. This was what he knew. This was what she knew.__

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

The lights flickered as they continued kissing. He in turn gripped her hard, and she'd break from the kiss and cry out and then she would dive back into the pain. It was all she knew. All she could know when death was down the hall.__

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain  


Biting his neck, he groaned loudly, the sound resonating deep in his throat. He too bit down on her neck, and she cried aloud with gleeful pleas. It was another world, another place of loving pain. They could feel it in their bones, in the nerves throughout their bodies; hearts hammering, this was it.

_  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
_

She was dying and there really was no way to save her. No safety anymore. As they engaged in their pleasing pain, he slowly withdrew his gun from its place on his person. She was unaware, only knowing the pain.

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later_

_TCCC._ A single shot to his lover's chest.__

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  


He stood leaving her body there, and eternal beauty who only knew pain. "_Sasha, I love you_."

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
_

John ran, firing as he went at the creatures that caused this agony and misery.

_Rather feel pain  
_

Please Read and Review!_  
_


End file.
